Confessions
by hollas
Summary: A twist on Jane's confession to Lisbon.


**One-shot Jisbon. Had it on my mind and needed to write it down.**

Softly, Jane stepped into Lisbon's office, so quietly that she jumped when his shadow crossed over her paperwork.

"Jane!" Her hand was over her wildly beating heart, trying to calm her nerves down. After taking a few deep breaths, she locked eyes with his, surprised to see raw emotions looking back at her.

Normally she saw calm, rational happy Jane, but now she was seeing anger and irrational thoughts crossing his darkened face. "What's wrong Jane?" she asked, nervous and scared at the same time.

Slowly, he leaned forward on her desk, hands gripping the corners. "I need you to know and understand something," he whispered menacingly. "When I find Red John, I am not going to let you arrest him. I _am_ going to kill him and if you have to shoot me, so be it, but I will not die without trying to get my revenge on the man that took away everything from me."

Lisbon, mouth opened slightly, nodded without a response in her. Then, before she could compose herself enough to answer, he swept out of her office and out of the building. Grabbing her keys, Lisbon followed him, knowing exactly where he was headed.

* * *

Parking her car, Lisbon made her way up to Jane's front door, which was unsurprisingly unlocked. Looking around, she saw an old uncomfortable looking couch and a dusty TV, a table with three chairs, a pretty bare kitchen, and a small table with a plant on it by the door. She then saw a familiar set of stairs, which led to a bathroom, a child's bedroom, and the master bedroom where Jane now sat.

Climbing the steps two at a time, Lisbon heard a loud bang then a curse. She could only assume he was attacking the red smiley face that ruined his life. She couldn't blame him for it, though luckily he was only beating up the smile, not the man who painted it.

Getting to the landing, Lisbon marched to the door and the end of the hall that stood ajar. Peeking inside, she saw the oh-so-familiar smiley face looking back at her. She also saw Jane curled underneath that painting, sobbing into his knees. Taking a few cautious steps towards him, she finally pushed aside her nerves away and rushed to his side.

Jane looked up, but wasn't surprised to see Lisbon sitting next to him. Though once he saw her compassionate, worried eyes, he leaned into her and held on to her small frame for dear life, grateful to feel her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly.

They stayed in the comforting position until Jane's last angry and sad tear was squeezed from him. Once composed, Jane lifted his head and looked at the woman who always seemed to be there when he needed her most. Now thinking about it, he wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else. He also knew they had to talk.

"Jane-"

"Lisbon-" they started at the same time.

"You first," Jane gestured to her.

Taking a deep breath, Lisbon started into her speech. "Jane, I want you to know that when you get to Red John, I am going to have to try and stop you, but that's because of my job. If it were up to me, I'd let you tear into that sonofabitch and I'd probably help, knowing how much he hurt you." She lifted her hand and wiped the tears from his face, slowly caressing his cheeks, willing him to listen to her. "You did nothing to deserve what he out you through, so please stop blaming yourself. I also want you to know that I am here for you _always_, whenever you need or want me and that will never change." She looked down a minute before continuing. "Jane-Patrick, I really like you and care for you and I can't stand the thought of having to shoot you to stop you from the thing you deserve most. I can't harm you and I most likely won't be able to make myself do it. Patrick, even though I know this won't change your mind, please know this: I love you. That will never chan-"

Jane leaned in, cutting her off with his lips pressed against hers. "I love you too," he whispered and just as quickly as before, his mouth was moving hotly over hers. It only took Lisbon a second to react, placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling his mouth closer to hers. Jane broke the kiss to nip at her bottom lip then quickly soothed it with his tongue. Coaxing her, she opened her mouth willingly and their tongues collided causing both of them to moan simultaneously. Passion ran through the kiss, sending shivers down their spines.

Jane gathered her into his arms and lifted her into his lap. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while he was still sitting Indian style. Slowly they explored each other's mouths, excited by every touch. Jane wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his, while Lisbon just pulled his face closer with a hot intensity that it hard for Jane to not take her right there. Suddenly Lisbon broke off the kiss and started to get up from his lap.

Tightening his grip on her waist, his husky voice filled her ear. "And where do you think you're going exactly?"

Looking down at him, she watched as his hands slowly made their way under shirt to her belly, which hitched her breathing. Slapping his hands, she said with a devilish smile, "Nah ah ah! You have to show me how bad you want it first."

"Trust me, I can do that…" and with that he lifted both of them and carried their bodies to the bed, showing the red smiley face that it didn't take everything from him.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**hol**


End file.
